shellcorecommand2fandomcom-20200214-history
ShellCore Command Wiki
Welcome to the ShellCore Command Wiki ShellCore Command Wiki is a wiki all about commanding shellcores, aka the game of ShellCore Command and other Shellcore games like Skirmish. Parts, plot, missions, sectors, ships, drones, turrets, stations, they all can be referenced here. Unless they're not there yet, in which case you can consign yourself to the insanely difficult/easy task of putting them here yourself. Read more about Flashbacker in case you wonder who maded the series in the first place. This wiki is dumb typo -free. And please visit our Discord if you're interested in a fan game development. The ShellCore Command Fan Forums is currently being reworked at the moment, however the alternate of it is currently hosted at Jcink, called the ShellCore Redemption Community, it's in the work of setting up. A fan game is in the work at the moment, you can download it here ShellCore Command ShellCore Command is a free flash game series developed by Flashbacker. The game combines adventure-RPG and RTS elements, as well as being able to fully customize your own ships. Flashbacker got most of his inspiration from the Battleship Forever and Herzog Zwei games, as some might have noticed. The goal of the game differ s between the storyline series (Numbered episodes, essentially) and other releases (like ShellCore Command: Skirmish). The numbered episodes have an open world for the player to explore, starting out as a "newborn" (with the rather unique trait of receiving transmissions others do not) and advancing in size and power as the player progresses through the story. Occasionally, the player has to enter a Battlezone, where the RTS element comes into play. To win a Battlezone match is to destroy the enemy base (which will spawn it's own ShellCore commander to rival you), using all the resources and units you can gather in order to achieve this. ShellCore Command: Skirmish is centered on that RTS element, rather than the adventure in the other games, giving the player strategic scenarios to play in. You can also upload the configuration of your ship to the internet for others to use as the ShellCore opponent during a Skirmish scenario. The mostly complete list of pages on this wiki Please add more when you create them (in alphabetical order)! *Abilities and Passives *Blue voice *Capital Platforms *Credits *Drones **Counter Drone **Gun Drone **Heavy Drone **Mini Drone **Strike Drone **Torpedo Drone **Worker Drone *Fusing parts *Infected Shellcores *Missions *NPCs *NPCs (Episode 2) *Parts and Abilities *Power and Mining *Sectors *ShellCore Command: Episode 1: Newborn *ShellCore Command: Episode 2: Infection *Shellcore Creation and Customization *ShellCore Command: Skirmish Special *Shellcoreopedia (proto) *Stations **Carrier **Core Upgrader **Bunker **Extractor (or outpost) **Ground Base **Heavy Defense **Trader **Yard *Tanks **Bullet Tank **Beam Tank **Missile Tank **Rocket Tank **Speeder Tank **Siege Tank *The Infection *Turrets **Defense Turret **Harvester Turret **Missile Turret **Siege Turret **Spawn Turret **Torpedo Turret *Uninfected ShellCores *Weapons Latest activity For the full activity feed: http://shellcorecommand2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity What's your favorite weapon? (I bet you've heard this one often enough) Beam Bomb Bullet Cannon Disrupt Gun Main Missile Torpedo I don't use weapons! I use all the weapons equally. Note: Please don't edit the pool. That will reset the votes. What's your favorite Ability? (I bet this is something new!) Area Restore Core Heal Damage Boost Energy Boost Pin Down Regen Retreat Shell Boost Speed Thrust Stasis Field Stealth The abilities I use depend on my design. I don't use abilities! What's an ability??? Category:Browse